Falling
by SaMiRe
Summary: Falling for you. Después de la batalla con Yhwach. Oneshot Ichiruki Ichigo&Rukia


**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **Oneshot**

 **\- Falling -**

Miró al shinigami, estaba sucio y lleno de golpes; su corazón se estrujo cuando lo vio caer, pero él se había levantado nuevamente hasta terminar con aquella batalla. El ambiente que los rodeaba era caótico, al final era una guerra la que terminaba. Sus amigos corrieron a su encuentro y ella seguía de pie, ahí, observándolo como si en algún momento pudiera desaparecer de su vista. Era un miedo el que la había embargado, aunque siempre confiaba en que saldría vencedor de sus batallas, en esta ocasión el miedo se había apoderado de ella, ¿realmente Yhwach regresaría? Le preocupaba demasiado, al grado de no dejarla disfrutar el momento con tranquilidad.

-¡Hey!- Fue todo lo que necesito para cambiar sus pensamientos, sostuvieron la mirada y sonrieron apenas, de esas sonrisas pequeñas, sinceras y únicas. Sin pensarlo, el joven ya se encontraba al lado de la pequeña shinigami.- ¿Cómo estás?

-No tanto mal como tú.- Bromeó. –Ichigo, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, en perfectas condi…- No terminó de completar la frase cuando se desplomo sobre la shinigami, estaba agotado.- Lo siento…

-Ichigo, está bien. Necesitas descansar. Lo has hecho bien, gracias.- Lo sostuvo con su pequeño cuerpo y acaricio su cabello como a un pequeño niño. Estaba agradecida por lo que había hecho, aun cuando él no tenía un razón para ayudarlos, lo había hecho. Ichigo se había ganado su confianza y el conocerlo la hacía sentir sumamente feliz, por eso deseaba que él también lo fuera; ella se encargaría de hacerlo una realidad.

Sintió una pequeña mano sobre su rostro, abrió los ojos de poco en poco hasta ver a quien lo atendía con tanta delicadeza. La sonrisa de su amiga lo sorprendió y rápidamente trató de ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba. Reconoció aquellas paredes, era un sello de la nobleza en la sociedad, quiso levantarse pero su amiga se lo impidió, como siempre Inoue buscaba sanar sus heridas. La miró y sonrió apenado, estaba demasiado desaliñado, recordó los últimos instantes de su batalla y como también ella había sufrido heridas, se maldijo internamente por no ser tan fuerte y provocar que sus amigos se lastimaran.

-Estoy bien Kurosaki-kun, si eso es lo que te preocupa, no hay nada que lamentar.

-Lo siento Inoue.

-No tienes que disculparte. Todos sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos y decidimos apoyarte, así que ¡arriba esos ánimos!

-Gracias… No lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes.- Las palabras salían, pero aún así lamentaba el hecho, dirigió la mirada al techo y de pronto un golpe lo trajo a la realidad.- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué rayos?!

-Te lo mereces.

-Ru…kia…

-Ichigo, no tienes que andar lamentándote como un niño. Lo has hecho bien, así que deja esa cara de perro que traes.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿no crees que eso fue demasiado rudo?- El rostro lleno de determinación de su compañera le dio a entender que sabía lo que hacía; ella conocía al shinigami mejor que nadie, aún recordaba las miles de veces que ella intentó animarlo y no lograba acercarse ni una pizca, mientras que la shinigami no necesitaba demasiado. Para sorpresa de ambas jóvenes, el shinigami jaló a la pequeña morena hasta su lado, y como el chico inmaduro que era, aprovecho para sujetarla mientras quedaba entre sus piernas y así despeinarla con su puño cerrado en un tipo de castigo. Inoue salió de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, era obvio que ella sobraba en la escena, suspiró, tendría que hacerse a la idea de dejarlo ir. Volteó una vez más y escuchó su pequeña "discusión", eran tal para cual.

-¡Ichigo, suéltame!

-¡No!

Fueron dos, tres, cuatro movimientos en los que ella quedó de frente a él, por un momento se quedaron así, contemplándose el uno al otro. No necesitaban de palabras, todo lo que tenían que decir estaba en sus miradas, sus miedos, sus dudas, todo… Fue el shinigami quien cedió primero y la abrazó ocultando el rostro en su pecho. Escuchó su corazón detenerse y comenzar a latir a un ritmo rápido, entonces ella le correspondió el abrazo. Volteó a verla nuevamente y sus miradas se encontraron, fue rápido, rozó sus labios en un corto beso, descendió hasta el cuello, había encontrado un nuevo escondite, estaba tan cómodo con la situación. Nunca esperó que ella correspondiera de la misma manera, y así como él había enterrado su rostro en el fino cuello de la morena, ella hacía lo mismo con él. Buscó su rostro y le dio un beso más largo, ambos shinigamis se necesitaban, deseaban sentirse cerca, era algo que no podrían explicar con facilidad.

-Rukia…- Sonrió cuando se detuvieron y sus frentes quedaron unidas.

-Eres un tonto…

-Y tú una…- No terminó de hablar cuando la pequeña había capturado sus labios, no se cansaría nunca de provocarla si esa era su respuesta. Buscaría la manera de estar siempre a su lado, era ella a quién necesitaba en su vida, lo había comprendido. –Tramposa.

-Idiota.

 **\- Notas -**

 **No importa si no es canon, para eso existen los fanfic, para satisfacer nuestros deseos de verlos juntos. Ellos siempre serán un complemento, el uno para el otro, la uña y la mugre (xD)… Siempre los amaré.**


End file.
